Kacper Nalborczyk's necklace
Kacper Nalborczyk's necklace was a powerful artifact capable of bestowing great magical abilities and powers upon another being. It belongs to Kacper Nalborczyk, his first and rightful owner. History Origins Kacper bought his necklace on 1 June, 2019 at the Bolków Castle in Bolków, Poland. The necklace acted as a magical weapon and could not be taken back by force, as it needs to be given up willingly, otherwise it would magically transport to the hands of the rightful owner. The Necklace of Infinity After Kacper found out it was accursed to absorb any of his powers, if not all, including his Hearts of Earth and Neptolumbia powers, into the pendant by Patrick Gravey to get his Heart powers, Kacper decided to take it off before it could also possibly drain his Heart of Fluxenia's Regent powers if Kacper had not realized its true potential in the right time to take it off. Reabsorbing the Heart powers Kacper, after he realised what the necklace is truly capable of, learned to reabsorb the Heart power, a power that is rightfully his alone. Powers and Abilites *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. It possessed magical abilities powerful enough to hold its true possessor against even the most arcane and dangerous curses, jinxes, and hexes ever known to wizardkind, augmenting their abilities to an unknown extent. *'Channeling:' The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Kacper is able to use this necklace to channel the vast mystical energies of himself into the Necklace, into the Guardians and greatly magnifying all of their abilities twenty times. *'Folding:' The power to open oval-shaped rifts between Earth, Meridian and other worlds. *'Tele-transportation:' In order to travel to another place in the same world, each Guardian can teletransport. Teletransporting is a difficult ability to learn and one can materialize into another solid object if not careful enough. *'Telepathic Mind Control:' The ability to influence and control people's actions and minds, or breaking another free from outside mind control. That power is granted to the Guardian of Water. *'Color Manipulation:' The ability to change the color of fabric. That power is granted to the Guardian of Water. *'Telepathy:' The ability to read the minds of others and communicate mentally. That power is granted to the Guardian of Fire. *'Zoopathy:' The ability to communicate with and command animals. That ability is granted to the Guardian of Quintessence. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. That ability is granted to the Guardian of Earth. *'Invisibility:' The ability to become unseen to the naked eye. That ability is granted to the Guardian of Air. *'Portal Creation:' The ability to create portals to travel from place to place, including alternate dimensions. *'Power Augmentation:' The ability to enhance the powers of magical beings or objects. It even had the power to augment the natural abilities of its user, either wizard's or witch's and the non-magic individual's as well. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb and take ownership of magical powers of other magical beings, leaving the original owner without any of their powers. It was stated it was predestined to absorb Kacper's very own mystical essence, including his Hearts of Earth and Neptolumbia powers, as well as it could also drain his Heart of Fluxenia's Regent powers if Kacper had not realized it in time. This allowed the necklace to be the pendant version of the Hearts of Earth and Neptolumbia. When Kacper reabsorbed his Hearts powers, he rendered the necklace completely powerless, neutralizing its nature, and making it nothing more than any normal powerless pendant with out any of its former powers. Trivia *Kacper bought his necklace on 1 June, 2019 at the Bolków Castle in Bolków, Poland. *The necklace has its own power bestowed upon it by Kacper himself. *It has been granted all of its own powers, except for Immunity and Power Augmentation, on 14 September, 2019. *It is now powerless ever since Kacper reabsorbed his Hearts powers, causing the pendant to have nothing left of his tremendous mystical essence. References Category:Magical items Category:Necklaces Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowers Category:Power Augmentators Category:Power Absorbers